pixel_car_racerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars
This is a list of all the cars in Pixel Car Racer. All the cars are dynoed and the power and torque are taken from that. This page is constantly updated with new information, especially when a new update of the game is released. There are exactly 34 manufacturers (one manufacturer and it's car has been discontinued). Note: This list may not be complete, and new cars will be updated soon. Alfa Romeo Alfa Romeo 155 2.5 V6 Alfa Romeo 4C Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio Aston Martin Aston Martin V8 Vantage GT (2015) Aston Martin Vantage (2019) Audi Audi RS7 Audi RS6 Avant C7 Audi Quattro Audi RS4 B7 Audi R8 V10 Performance BMW BMW M1 BMW 3.0 CS (1971) BMW M3 E30 BMW M3 E36 BMW M3 E46 BMW M3 E90 BMW M4 F82 (2016) BMW M5 E60 (2005) BMW M5 F90 (2018) BMW 125i F52 (2017) Buick Buick Regal GNX (1987) Cadillac Cadillac CTS-V Sport Wagon (2015) Cadillac ATS-V (2016) Cadillac Coupe DeVille (1979) Chevrolet Chevrolet Camaro (1969) Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) (2006) Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) Chevrolet Corvette (C3) (1970s) Chevrolet Cruze Hatchback (2017) Chevrolet Camaro SS (2002) Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z (1982) Chevrolet Cobalt (2005) Chevrolet Corvette (C7) (2019) Chevrolet Chevelle (1968) Chevrolet Impala (1964) Chevrolet Impala SS (1995) Chevrolet Bel-Air 210 Post (1955) Citroën Citroën DS3 Daihatsu Daihatsu Move Custom Datsun Datsun 240Z (S30) Datsun 620 Pickup Datsun 260Z (S40) Datsun 280ZX (S130) Datsun 510 DeLorean Motor Company DMC DeLorean Dodge Dodge Challenger SRT 392 (2016) Dodge Charger SRT8 (2013) Dodge Charger R/T 426 Hemi (1969) Dodge Challenger R/T 426 Hemi (1970) Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat (2016) Dodge Neon SRT-4 (2003) Dodge Viper GTS (1998) Eagle Eagle Talon TSI Ford Ford Mustang SVT Cobra (2003/2004) Ford Mustang Fox Body (1990) Ford Mustang Boss 429 (1969) Ford Shelby GT500 (2010) Ford Fiesta ST (2017) Ford Focus RS (2016) Ford Falcon XA Ford Falcon XB GT Ford Pinto (1974) Ford Mustang GT 2+2 Fastback (1968) Ford Escort (1972) Ford F100 (1956) Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R (2016) Ford Highboy Roadster Ford GT (2005) Fiat Fiat 124 Spider (Abarth) Fiat 500 (2008) Holden Holden Maloo Ute Holden HSV GTS Honda Honda CRX Honda NSX (2001) Honda NSX (2017) Honda Civic MK4 (EF9) Si Honda Civic MK5 (EG6) Si Honda Civic MK5 (EG) Si (Coupe) Honda Civic Type R EK9 Honda Civic Type R EP3 Honda Civic Type R FN2 Honda Civic Type R FK8 Honda Integra DC5 Type R Honda Integra DC2 Type R Honda Accord (European Version) Honda S2000 Honda Fit 1.3 i-DSI Hyundai Hyundai Genesis Jaguar Jaguar F-Type R (2016) Jaguar XFR-S (2015) Kia Kia Stinger Lancia Lancia Delta Integrale Lancia Stratos Lexus Lexus GS Lexus IS350 (2003) Lexus IS350 F Sport (2013) Lexus IS350 F Sport (2014) Lexus RCF (2014) Lexus LFA (2010) Lexus LC500 Lotus Lotus Elise SC Series 2 (2008) Mazda Mazda MX-5 (NA) Mazda MX-5 (NC) Mazda RX-3 (1972) Mazda RX-7 (FB) Mazda RX-7 (FC) Mazda RX-7 (FD) Mazda RX-8 Mazda MX-5 (ND) Mazda MAZDASPEED3 BK (2009) Mazda Autozam AZ-1 Mazda 6 Mercedes-Benz Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG (W204) Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG (W176) Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG (C117) Mercedes-Benz 190E (W201) Mercedes-Benz AMG GT S Mercury Mercury Eight (1949) Mini Mini Cooper (1960s) Mitsubishi Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX (1999) Mitsubishi Galant GTO (1970) Mitsubishi FTO Nissan Nissan Skyline GT-R (C10) "Hakosuka" Nissan Skyline KPGC110 "Kenmeri" Nissan Skyline RS (R30) Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) Nissan Skyline G35 Nissan GT-R (R35) Nissan 300ZX (Z32) Nissan 350Z (Z33) Nissan 370Z (Z34) Nissan 180SX Nissan S13 Nissan S14 Zenki Nissan S14 Kouki Nissan S15 Nissan Stagea Nissan Sil80 Onevia Nissan GT-R NISMO (2018) Peugeot Peugeot 206 Peugeot 205 GTi Pontiac Pontiac GTO (1965) Pontiac GTO (2006) Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (1978) Porsche Porsche 911 Turbo (Previous versions) Renault Renault Clio V6 Renault 5 Turbo Renault Alpine A110 Renault Alpine A110 (2018) Smart Smart Fortwo Subaru Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD (Wagon) Subaru WRX STI Hatchback Subaru BRZ Subaru WRX STI (2016) Subaru Impreza 22B Subaru R-2 (1970) Toyota Toyota Supra (JZA80) Toyota AE86 Trueno Toyota AE86 Levin 2-Door Toyota Hilux Toyota Chaser JZX100 Toyota bB Toyota Prius (2015) Toyota Supra (1982) Toyota Cressida Toyota Crown Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 Toyota Soarer (1999) Toyota 2000GT Toyota AE85 Levin Toyota GT86 Toyota MR2 SW20 Toyota Alphard Toyota Aristo Volkswagen Volkswagen Golf Volkswagen Mk1 GTI Volkswagen Golf R Mk7 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Volkswagen Corrado Volkswagen Beetle (1960s) Volvo Volvo 850 R AWD (1996) Category:Cars